


Shattered Kingdom

by anastasiasfn, KingstonK



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Deaths - Fandom, Fallen Kingdom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Deaths, Downfall, F/M, Foreshadowing, King - Freeform, Other, Smut, fall - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, old ye days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiasfn/pseuds/anastasiasfn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingstonK/pseuds/KingstonK
Summary: Here is where you meet King, Teresa and Jason. This is like the beginning few chapters and first story in the series so things will eventually pick up after this. This marks the appearance of Blaze, a fire entity and now has the mortal champion of Edward.





	1. The King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277794) by CaptainSparklez/TryHardNInja. 



He breathed in the cool and calm wind that passed him. His bright blue eyes settled onto a small yellow flower on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, stretching his back and fingers. It came off the ground after a small tug. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled its fragrant scent. He continued walking, crunching the dirt and stones beneath his feet. 

“Hello!” he heard a voice call out towards him. It was a stranger. He hadn't seen him before but returned the favour anyway. He waved back at the man before turning back and walking on. Where was he going? His home.

He continued on his walk across the kingdom as he waved and greeted more faces. All smiling and waving at him. Why? He was King! Over the land he ruled, everyone was happy and cheerful. Save for some rotten people but nevertheless the kingdom enjoyed much prosperity and peace across the land. He held the tremendous title with pride and defended his honour with humility. 

“Sire!” a stern voice called from behind him. Jason turned and met with a salute from a guard. He wore his standard uniform. Iron chest plate and helmet. Complimented with a sharp and deadly broadsword on his hip.  
“Yes what is it soldier?” King replied not wanting to waste time.

“The outlaw your Excellency. We have successfully captured him,” he led King along the pathway as he continued to talk on. Eventually they came across two other guards, carrying a big metal cage together. Inside held a man, crouched and chained to the wooden platform inside. He snarled at King as he passed him. 

“One day King,” he growled. “I will make you feel my pain!” he hissed.

“Off to death row with him,” King commanded as he waved the guards to move. King quickly shot a look at him pocket watch and then panicked. Quickly he sped up and through the city to reach his palace. Passing and ignoring the happy sights around him. He heaved his body up the steps and soon reached the huge golden gates. He panted as he leaned on the doors. After a while, he pushed the heavy gates open and staggered in. Still feeling the effects of his side stitches. He eventually made his way through his castle and up to the top floor. Up there waiting for him was a face he had been looking for.

“Finally decided to get up here?” she remarked as King came closer to her. 

“Yeah sorry Tess,” he replied as he gave her a hug. Lifting her into the air. Tess wasn't her real name, but he continued to call her that for fun, even though she had asked him to stop. “Forgive me?”

“Woah ok,” she exclaimed as she told King to put her down. “But only if you make it up to…” she turned King’s head to the right. Facing a closed wooden door that King knew well. “Him.”

King sighed and walked towards the door. He slowly creaked the old door open and peeped his head in. 

“Go away!” the child shouted as he noticed King in his room. King persisted however and went in closer to the kid. 

“Please forgive me?” King pleaded as he sat down next to him. He was replied with a silence then a turn of the child’s face. He sighed and tried again. “C’mon Jason, it’s my birthday right?” he smiled as he tried to convince him. 

“Fine,” Jason replied as he faced his father. “I guess so…”

“Thank you!” King cried out as he hugged Jason in-between his arms. He patted Jason on the back before exiting out of the room and again meeting with his spouse.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut

“So?” Tess asked as she saw King close Jason’s door. His smile and thumbs up assured her worrying thoughts.

“You’ve always been a tomboy haven't you?” King commented. Noticing she was wearing her signature brown leather jacket and pants. All complimented with multiple pouches and sashes full of multiple combat related items. 

“You have always been bi,” she smirked as she laughed, to King’s irritance. She pulled him along as they ran towards an open door. Soon they stopped at the edge of their home’s balcony and stood together.

“I sometimes wonder,” King started as he peered into Tess’ red eyes. Running his hand down her raven hair. “What special force kept us together for so long?”

“I may have an idea,” she replied, glancing at the sunset. She reached up and lifted King’s crown off his head and stared into the gemstones placed intricately in a pattern. Her face reflected of the many faces of the gems. She pushed him back inside and into their own room. Inside, she eyed the soft green covers of their bed and gently shoved King onto it. She reached back and locked the door shut “Love.”

“Uhhh,” King stuttered as he wasn't really prepared for that situation. Tess didn't care, he had always been like this anyways. She slowly undid her vest and pounced next to King on the bed. The silk scent of the bed and lavender by Tess taken in by King together. 

“Words will spoil this moment,” she reprimanded as she felt King’s neck, down to his chest. 

“Tess I-“

“Don’t call me that anymore,” she asked him. “If you want me, call my real name.” 

She leaned in closer, forcing King to stare into her eyes. Those devilishly enticing eyes. She grabbed his hand and led it down her body, making him clutch her back. She pushed herself in. Locking their mouths together, tongues poking at one another. 

“Alright then,” King muttered as he finally gave in. There was no way out either way. “Teresa.”

“That’s better,” she smiled as she grabbed King and brought him in close, lying on the soft bed. They smiled at each other with Teresa’s lively eyes showing him that the night held many secrets to be learned.

She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. “Happy birthday.”


	3. First stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Blaze, a fire demon. And its new champion. In the dungeons with a hatred for the King.
> 
> Blatant reference to Nightmare on Elm Street is blatant. ;)

Deep deep under the city, hidden from common sight were the dungeons. Kept so secret that only the King and his guards knew where it was. It was here where the criminals and thieves were kept away from the public eyes. And it was here where criminals would be held—right before their execution. But inside these depths, a soul was present. A soul full of evil and hatred. 

“One two I’m coming for you,” a voice sang out in the dark. Three four better lock your doors. Five six better grab a shiv. Seven eight you’ll die real late. Nine ten I’ll kill again.”

“Shut up back there!” a stern voice ordered. The booming tone echoed through the dark passages. He was unfazed by this and continued rambling on about how he should have been king.

“So you want to kill the King?” a deep, low and raspy voice called out to him. It dragged on every word, the sounds echoing throughout the darkness. Or at least his own mind. It was monotone and disturbingly calm.

“What? Who said that?!” he shouted as he looked around him. His bloodshot eyes peering into the black abyss. 

“Do not fret mortal,” it calmly reassured. “I am Blaze, lord of Fire and destruction. I can feel the hatred and evil within your soul,” Even he could tell that this was no ordinary hallucination by now. “I offer you a deal. Bring death and destruction to the land and I shall grant your wish of slaying the King.”

“Oh I would like that,” he replied malevolently. His dark heart filled with temptation. 

“But know this!” it reprimanded as it shut him up again. It’s tone was deadly serious but as raspy as ever now. “If you fail in doing so, I shall keep your soul in my realm forever. To torment and to abuse. What say you?” it asked finally. He didn't know what else think now. All he wanted was to kill King and it was here where his wish would be granted. Without any other thought he accepted.

“HA! HA! And so a deal has been struck, the die has been cast and your fate awaits you in the Fire Realm!” it boldly announced as it began to plan away. 

Soon he felt that something was different. He felt this surge of energy flow through him. The promise. The deal. It had begun. He felt his body heat up. It warmed his soul. He placed his palm onto the thick and cold iron bars that held him. 

They melted away like ice!

“The power. The feeling. It feels, it feels good!” he exclaimed as he stepped out of his cell. The red hot iron steaming with its deadly gas. He strolled out of the cell and chuckled as he realised what he could do. The darkness was no longer intimidating. Now it was his guidance. 

“Halt! Prisoner Edward return to your cell at once!” 

Normally this booming voice would scare him. Normally. To bad this time, it was not normal at all. A glint of bright iron revealed his position to Edward. With a flick of his wrist and a deadly stare, fire engulfed the man! 

He screamed as he panicked and ran around platform. The brightest ball of orange was seen before falling to its knees. Edward calmly walked past him, brushing the hot flames. He stared hard at his hands, they were glowing with aura now. 

“Neat.”


	4. Gullible minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Jason asks what were those loud noises last night. 
> 
> Also...
> 
> Brace yourselves, Edward is coming

“Dad, what did you and Mum do last night? You guys were loud,” Jason asked. He was always puzzled by the way the world was set up. Hopefully his father would know.

“Uhhh, yeah…good…good question,” King stuttered as he tried to think. Hopefully he would come up with something half believable.

“It’s because Daddy was doing pushups and I was helping him. Then he had a tummy ache,” Teresa quickly responded as she saw King’s distressed face. Now it had a sigh of relief on it. Little Jason then left to play with his toys. Leaving the both of them alone again.

“Asshole.”

“Dickhead.”

“Your period was supposed to be last night,” King reminded her. His mind raced as he thought of the chances of a new child.

“No it wasn’t,” she stared, puzzled at King. She couldn't recall any pain in her gametes. “I guess it was later,” she shrugged off the thought and continued poking fun at King.

They laughed again as they continued the funny banter. 

“Hey I just remembered something,” King waved her comeback away as he cut her off. “Remember Edward? That crazy guy we used to know?”

“Yeah, he was a brat.”

“You used to save my ass from him all the time. I would hep myself but his eyes were, menacing,” King laughed as he thought it funny. How he had to always rely on someone to save him. 

“Yeah,” she chuckled as she recollected. “You owed him money and I stabbed him with a pen. We were tight back then.”

“We still are you know,” King reminded as he pulled her closer. 

“Funny how all the people see you as the most powerful person around. When I was the one who you relied on the most.”

“Yes, the people,” King muttered as he looked out the window. His face turned into a grimace and his eyes were full of horror. His mouth and eyes were open wide like pie plates.

“What is it?” Teresa asked as she noticed the strange expression on King’s face. 

“Get Jason, we need to leave now.”


	5. Burning Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's ransack.
> 
> Sorry it's quite short

King’s city stood tall. Apart from the world and full of happiness. But now, an evil had spread into the land. The evil fuelled by the Demon Blaze. 

“Everyone get out now!!” someone screamed in the chaos. The houses which once stood tall and strong were now on fire. Singed and burnt bodies were left to rot on the streets. Smoke grew thick across the land as the fire drove out whatever citizens that hadn't perished. The many farms and fields were no more. All incinerated by fire.

“Please! Please!” a woman cried out as she saw a figure walk out of the flames. Her face horrified at who it was. She saw two trails of fire in its palms. In her hands she held a small child. Too small to even speak. It was getting closer now, she saw the devilish grin plastered onto its face. “NOOO! GET AWAY!” she pleaded as she tried to run away with the child. Then her worst thoughts came to life. She tripped on a piece of wood and fell to her knees. She turned away from the demon, shielding the child. She tried a final time. “Please…”

 

“I’m coming,” Edward laughed as he walked through the ruins. He kicked away the brittle remains on the woman and her child as he watched them turn to ash. He thought it pleasing to see others suffer. To make them feel his pain. Fire would not affect him. All men and women avoided him and ran away screaming. He set his eyes upon the tallest room in the castle. That’s where his target would be. He spread the hot flames further up his trail. Killing every single unlucky soul he met with. Their screams…music to his ears.


	6. My old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King, meet Edward, your old friend

“C’mon we need to go,” King hurried as he pulled Teresa and Jason along with him. 

“Daddy where are we going?” Jason asked, staring at his father’s blue eyes. Wondering about where they were running off to. He hoped it was a magical land. King paused and kneeled down to look at his son.

“Somewhere far far away from here,” he sighed as he stared at the burning city. He pulled them along towards the main entrance. Bad idea.

“Here, get out of here,” King told Teresa as he pointed at Jason. “Get him out of here.”

She stared at him in disbelief. Calling her to leave him when imminent doom was about to come for him? Impossible.

“Guards! Hold the main door! Ensure not even a mite shall pass through those doors!” King shouted as he watched the two silver warriors exit the castle and defend his home. 

“Mum,” Jason cried as his eyes started to water. “I wanna go back to bed,” Teresa gently brushed away his hair as she reassured him that he will, eventually.

BANG

The loud thunderous sound filled the room. It shook the old walls and sent dust down onto their heads.

BANG

There it was again. King and Teresa stared at each other in silent panic. Terrible things were going to happen.

CRASH

The heavy doors fell flat on the ground with a crash! The upper torso of a human was flung into the room. Blood and intestines spilling out onto the grey stone floor. Its face, filled with fear. 

“Oh Kiiiing!” a very familiar voice called out to him. His legs were trembling in fear. If his wife and child weren't here he would have definitely wet himself. He gulped as he watched an orange outlined figure walk through the doors.

“Those eyes…” King muttered as he stepped back. The sickly green glow of the eyes made King retreat further back with his family.  
“So, we meet again,” Edward started as he moved closer to them. King and crew backed up until they hit a wall. He looked around, trying his hardest to spot a way out. Then he saw it.

“Go there, back up the steps to our chambers,” King whispered to Teresa as she shot him a look of worry. “I’ll be fine, just keep Jason safe,” she nodded, disheartened but nonetheless faithful to her task. 

“Where do you two think your going?” Edward shouted as he summoned more balls of fire in the palm of his hand. Ready to fling them at Teresa and Jason.

“Hey! Over here you nutcase!” King screamed. Trying to buy them time to get away. Edward turned back to King and looked at him. Making him feel the queasiness in the air. King spotted the fire grow bigger and hotter in Edward’s hands.

“Oh shit.”


	7. Go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really really short but I just wanna add this in

Teresa kept Jason running up the stairs. Keeping him going even through both of them were exhausted. She wanted to keep him safe. Keep him out of danger. But she couldn't shake the feeling of abandonment. How she left King there. Possibly…to die. She stopped Jason halfway up another flight as she had to go back.

“Mum,” Jason stuttered as he started to whimper. “Are we going to die? Is dad going to die?” She felt the guilt bear on her shoulders. He should not be asking these questions yet he did. She didn't want him to know this. Didn't want him to fear what they feared. 

“No, of course not,” Teresa calmly told Jason as she lied through her teeth. “Now I’m going to check on dad alright? You keep going up, until you reach your room.”

“W…What?” Jason choked out as he couldn't believe what he was told to do.

“Hey look at me,” she called him as she snapped her fingers. “I’ll be back before you know it. I promise,” she patted him on the head and sent him off. She saw him climb up the many steps to safety as she went back down to imminent death.


	8. My pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your guessing, i watch a lot of Naruto

“Son of a-

He was interrupted by a massive kick to the midsection and was blown back. He landed hard onto a wall. Feeling the heat on his stomach and smoke coming from his clothes, it was obvious he wasn't leaving alive.

“Finally I got you,” Edward laughed in celebration as he pictured the many ways he could finally rid himself of his most hated enemy. He brought a hand covering King’s mouth, ready to burn up his face. Then…

THUD

He was abruptly disturbed by Teresa, tackling him to the ground. His skin singed her skin ever so slightly. Making her pull away quickly. She pulled out her light dagger and brandished it to face Edward. No doubt an unfair fight. 

“Teresa, you came back,” King managed to get out as he pushed himself to stand back up but fell flat onto the floor once more.

“Yeah, guess I did. I saved you all those times, now I’ve gotta save you again,” she ridiculed as she turned back to King then back to the now on his feet Edward. She charged at him. Swiping the sharp blade in her hands, trying to at least injure the demi-god. 

“Missed me. Hey watch out. Ooo that’s close,” Edward mocked as he dodged the attacks effortlessly. 

“Shut up you annoying brat!” Teresa screamed in rage as she aimed the knife at Edward’s chest and pushed it hard. 

She waited for the sound of flesh being penetrated and bones being crushed but it didn't come. Instead when she looked up she found Edward smiling as he hadn't even been harmed.

“W…What…? Impossible…” she stuttered as she dropped the hilt of the once dagger onto the floor. She stared at the molten metal dripping down from Edward’s chest. King couldn't believe it too. Edward was truly, too hot to handle. (Sorry sorry ;_;)

“But a scum,” he mocked as he kicked her away. She crashed hard onto the cobblestone wall, cracking the hard wall and possibly her body too. In the blink of an eye and a quick hand he pinned her against the wall. She struggled for breath, trying to pry Edward’s hands away from her neck. King tried to get up to help but unfortunately he was still left immobile by a fireball to the stomach. He was forced to watch Edward’s deeds infront of his eyes.  
“Your demise will result in my rise,” Edward whispered to Teresa as he manifested a rod of fire in his hands. It blazed with hot fire and ended at the tip with a sharp end. 

“Leave her alone!”

The room was silent. King and Teresa’s heart sank when they turned their heads. Edward however grew even more maniacally gleeful. 

“Jason, what are you doing?” King muttered as he stared at his dreams getting crushed. 

“This is your son!” Edward stared at Jason with his sickening green eyes. He let Teresa go, her plopping onto the floor. She clawed at Edward’s feet, trying to stop him from harming Jason but to no avail. He kicked away her hands and proceeded to stare at Jason face to face. 

“Get away from him Edward!” King warned as he slowly got up, using the wall as support. He saw his boy’s face. He looked strong, without fear. Something that he himself was lacking.

“You do not fear me boy?” Edward asked as he noticed Jason’s stone faced expression. He held the sword in his hands close to Jason’s face. Keeping it far enough so not to burn him but only to scare him.

“I do not monster,” Jason retorted as he took a few steps back to avoid burns. “Leave us alone.”

“I must say your boy is amusing King,” Edward chuckled as he shoved Jason to the ground. He rubbed his back as he started to move away from the demon on all fours. He wanted to run and cry and hide. But he didn’t. He couldn't just watch his parents die like that. 

“Edward! Don’t!” King shouted as he fell back onto his knees. He continued to force his way closer and closer to the both of them. Trying desperately to save his child.

“This has been fun boy. I finally see someone who surpasses the one before him,” Edward looked back at King and Teresa, clambering to get him. They were too far away to do anything at this point. “I will finally make you feel pain King.”

“NO! Please!” King pleaded as he looked helplessly. “Your vendetta against me does not concern these two! You want me not them! Take my life instead and spare theirs,” King tried to strike a deal with a heartless creature. It was next to impossible.

“I will make you feel my pain!” Edward proclaimed as he lifted his fire blade and in a split second and the movement of a swift hand. He sent it down, aiming straight for Jason’s heart.  
SHANK


	9. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel sad

Jason found his face splattered in blood and eyes watering profusely. Although the blood wasn't his. 

It was Teresa! 

Unnatural heaving sounds and heavy gasps for air came out of her mouth as she looked at her chest. An orange fire tipped sword had pierced her body and mortally wounded her. She felt her insides heat up from the sword. Her chest felt like it was on fire! In doing so she had saved the life she held most dear to her. The life of her child. The life of Jason. 

“Petty act of selflessness,” Edward said to himself as he pulled out the sword from Teresa’s chest. She fell back to the ground next to Jason, her blood staining her shirt and pooling around her. Jason started to whimper and hid next to his dying mother. 

“You bastardly coward!” King shouted in a fit of rage. He jumped back to his feet and ran at Edward. He beat him back, further strengthening his rage fuelled beatdown. He was facing a god and yet he was gaining the upper hand, for now. In the meantime, Jason was still next to Teresa, near death now.

“J…Jason,” she choked out, she felt her mouth drool with blood and her head getting lighter. “You were…destined for great things,” she violently coughed up even more blood onto the floor, leaving her black hair sticky with dried red liquid. She placed her red fingers onto Jason’s face, running it down his jaw, leaving a long red line in its place. “I love you Jason…Remember that…” she finished before closing her eyes and slipping her hand off his face. 

“Mummy?” Jason asked, panicking at what he had just witnessed. “Mummy please? Don't go. Come back,” his tears washed away the blood on his face quickly and left a more watery red mess over his mouth and chin. He grabbed onto her head, trying to cradle her the best he could. Trying to get her to come back. But even his young mind knew—it was impossible.“I love you too.”


	10. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe feels rushed? Here's where this part ends.

“You piece of shit!” King in a mad fury screamed as he continued to rain down on Edward. He felt his fists started to ache and his chest winding from the effort. But he persevered and pushed Edward even further back. Edward squinted his eyes behind his hands to find a single opportunity to counter. Then he saw it.

Edward stared King down as he caught both of his punches. His green eyes bursting with monstrosity. “Now you finally feel my pain,”

“She was everything!” King snapped as he tried to wrestle his way out of Edward’s grip. But met with no success and resulted in an even tighter hold. Edward forced him back, back onto a ledge. King was pinned and held nearer and nearer to the edge. He looked back and saw the long long drop that awaited him if he were to tumble.

“And now your story comes to an end. O’ mighty King. Hiding behind the shadows of your own lover,” Edward proclaimed as he grabbed King and held him up by the neck. He started to lightly squeeze on his throat. Causing him to choke.

“You…took her…from me,” King coughed out as he kicked Edward’s chest. He was unfazed and held him over the ledge and over a long long fall.  
“Farewell,” Edward whispered to King as he let go of his neck and sent him down the long long abyss. He looked as King soon fell out of sight and left him in the hands of fate. Edward looked around him and saw the destruction of King’s world. It was pleasing. He laughed as he disappeared into the night.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What King is thinking as he is falling down from the bridge.

This is what my life has come to. The great king falling from his throne. The loss of his kingdom. The loss of his loved one. The loss of his life. I have nothing left to me. Nothing. Except Jason. I am sorry you had to see this infront of your innocent eyes child. Alas while I am in the hands of fate I cannot do a thing. Thus I shall leave you with the sands of time and the instincts I have given you. Good luck. And only time can tell whether it was right or wrong to believe in you. Reform my Shattered Kingdom.


End file.
